Thief
by Leife
Summary: Nothing, but a bunch of words on a page. Just a thought that I put down on paper. No real plot, no real character development, no real story. Rated T for suggestive themes of brief nudity and such. No lemon/nothing graphic.


**This is pure word vomit. Just something I came up with on the fly. No real plot, no real character exploration. Just words on a page.**

* * *

When our eyes locked I didn't know you would steal something of mine and replace it with something so much more precious. The blue of your ocean eyes washed over the darkness of mine and before I knew it your gravity had pulled me before you. That smile. Oh gods, _your smile_. I remember a shiver running up my spine despite the humidity of mid-July suffocating all around it.

I don't know if I should blame the haze of the night on the alcohol or on the intoxication of you. I remember you leading me away from the lights and the people into the street. Before I knew it we were blocks away from the party and you were inserting your key into the lock. A few clicks later the door was open and I was stepping into your home; my first mistake of the night. It was modest, but felt like somewhere I could escape to for a few days. I watched your every move as you removed a bottle from the top of the refrigerator and poured me a glass. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as the rational part of me screamed to get out of there. What was in that glass?

But I didn't leave, because I didn't care about the consequences of my actions. Believe me, it was the best reckless decision I ever made.

Idle banter ruled the first part of our evening together. You asked questions that I gracefully avoided and in turn I asked you of your intentions and you didn't even attempt to lie. You brushed your fingers against my cheek and told me that I was beautiful. I slapped your hand away and told you to try harder. You just laughed and we moved onto the next part of the night.

At the time I had no idea who you were, but I was more than willing to dive into your ocean eyes. I needed the escape you provided, but I didn't know at the time how much it was going to cost me. I think if I had known the price of the night at the time I would have foolishly walked away. I'm glad I didn't.

Before I knew it we were laying fully clothed on your bed, starring each other down. Your left arm was tucked under your head while the other moved to brush against my cheek again. Instead of slapping it away I leaned into it and that was my second mistake. The way you made me tremble both infuriated and enticed me in ways I had only ever read about in romance novels. I think you saw something in my eyes that I had desperately been trying to hide, because you stopped and rolled me onto my back. You hovered above me and made me divulge the reason for my companionship. You called me a princess and it was then that I realized just how much you had seen in my eyes. You saw right through me as if I were a ghost.

Nothing fazed you and you brought that handsome face so much closer to mine until my lips parted in frenzied anticipation. Your lips were soft and practiced against my pathetic attempts to keep up the pace. You didn't seem to mind though. Before I could change my mind I sat naked before you.

" _If you want to run away, you've come to the right place,"_ you whispered _. "I'll steal you away."_

And I let you steal so much more than that. You were a master thief and I was a damsel in distress. You stole my lips, my body, my heat, my heart; but you didn't plan on the damsel turning the tables on the thief. I stole your heart right out from under you with almost as much skill and we were both fools for it.

With our hearts stolen by the other, we entered into the dance of forbidden love. Dodging those who would tear us apart left and right. Giving chase to our dreams and never giving them much thought.

Such scandal in the world of aristocracy. A noble daughter tangled in the sheets of a common man. The jokes on them… he was anything, but common. He was a prince among thieves, for he managed to steal the heart of a woman once deemed untouchable and he did it with one look.


End file.
